Secreto en la clase Z
by Annabele Rusalka
Summary: Dos alumnos mantienen un secreto, pero parece que no saben ocultarlo y toda su clase lo sabe... ¿Como se lo toman ellos? [OkiKagu] DETENIDO HASTA NUEVO AVISO (el autor pidio publicarlo en mi cuenta no puede continuar)
1. Chapter 1

***Gintama pertenece a Sorachi Hideaki***

* * *

 **Secreto entre ellos y su profesor**

Mi nombre es Sakata Gintoki, soy el mejor profesor qué la Gintama High School pudo haber tenido, aunque la vieja diga lo contrario. Estoy a cargo de una poco convencional generación de alumnos pertenecientes a la clase "Z", los malditos no tienen respeto alguno por mi y usan palabras para describirme como "holgazan" o incluso me han apodado "Ginpachi", desgraciados, se les olvida que yo puedo reprobarlos.

En fin, no iba a hablar de mi, si no de algo mas grave. Este año mi clase ha entrado a su segundo año, eso significa que ya solo falta un año mas para que se graduen y yo le doy gracias a dios por eso...

¿Que iba a decir?

Ah cierto, en fin, en mi clase destacan dos alumnos bastante "Únicos", los cuales por su culpa yo aveces salgo regañado o castigado junto con ellos. El nombre de el es... ¿Como se llamaba?, Souichiro y el de ella es Kagura. Debo aclarar en este punto que Kagura vive conmigo por un breve tiempo indefinido. Volviendo al tema, ¿que tiene este par? Nada en absoluto, solo que cada vez que se encuentran... ¡CAUSAN MAS DESTROZOS QUE UN MALDITO HURACÁN!

...

O éso era hasta mediados de este año escolar, bueno, tampoco es como que las cosas hayan cambiado mucho; cualquier persona con dos neuronas lo notaría, pero yo soy el único en en este salón de clases que si tiene dos neuronas.

¿De que mierda estoy hablando?

Hablo de los tiempos de primer año, cuando esos dos se juraban odio eterno mientras Kagura lanzaba la silla y Souichiro se defendía con una escoba, de eso hablo, hoy esa escena se ve diferente, es más, peleas de ese grado ya no hay; cuando sus peleas verbales terminan y Kagura da la vuelta, se puede ver por una milesima de segundo una pequeña curva en sus labios símbolo de que le había dedicado una sonrisa a Souichiro.

No me mal entiendan, nadie conoce mejor a Kagura que yo y esa sonrisa sería imposible de dedicar al alguien a quien ella juro odiar.

Y no solo esta eso, cuando los castigó... ¡No se quejan!. ¿Quien no se queja que te castiguen con una persona que dices "odiar"?, bueno, antes lo hacían pero ahora ya no. Es más, yo los castigo obligandolos a limpiar los salones después de clases, significa horas extra y eso, pero cuándo yo voy a supervisar que esten haciendo lo que les dije... ¡Efectivamente!, ese par esta limpiando. Y todo el mundo lo sabe, estar haciendo lo que te ordenan en el momento justo que "casualmente aparece" quien te lo ordenó, es una clara señal de que ocultas algo.

Quien sabe que cosas hacian cuando yo no estuve.

¿Que ocultan?

Yo se que es, me da colera con solo pensarlo. Por que Kagura es como esa hija de la que no tenia idea de su existencia y un día vienen y me la dejan, le agarro cariño con el tiempo. Y ver a Kagura cerca de Souichiro quien es un sádico, es realmente duro pero lo dire... Ellos dos tienen una relacion mas haya de su supuesta rivalidad.

Lo se por como sus miradas se encuntran.

Lo se por el tiempo que ahora pasan juntos, un minuto o dos más, parece como si fuera suficiente para ellos.

Lo se por como Kagura sonrie levemente a lo bajo.

Y me dan tantas ganas de arracarle las bolas a mi alumno. Maldito monstruo come niñas llamado "Novio". Lo que es peor, es que si el calvo padre de Kagura se entera el que sufre soy yo. Lo cual, tal vez pase un día de estos, mas por que según este par idiota lo mantiene en secreto... ¡Pero yo lo se!

¡Debería decirselo a todos y arruinar su relacion con mi mocosa tragona sin atractivo sexual"

Pero...

Cuando ellos dos salen, después de su castigo, el atardecer esta ahí. Souichiro toma la mano de Kagura y me dan ganas de matarlo por eso y a Kagura de paso por sonrojarse de esa manera mientras le grita groserías. Pero no lo hago, por que ella sonríe pareciendo feliz... Y lo que es peor para mi, es que Souichiro parece tan o más feliz que ella.

¡Vamos Souichiro eres un sádico!, ¡Se un patán para romperte las bolas!

Mejor no, seria malo ver a Kagura triste... Por eso he considerado mucho la idea de ayudarlos a mantener su secreto, ya que esos idiotas no saben y mas que un secreto entre ellos... Parece un secreto entre ellos y yo.

Ya que me queda.


	2. Chapter 2

**El adicto a la mayonesa los descubre**

Mi nombre es Hijikata Toshiro, soy estudiante de segundo año de la clase Z en la Gintama High School, además, soy el Vicepresidente del Comité de Disciplina del colegio junto a mi amigo de la infancia Kondo como presidente y un idiota que me odia llamado Sougo.

Pero en realidad ese par de idiotas no me ayudan en nada; Kondo-san pasa casi todo el día molestando, mas bien acosando, a aquella chica de sonrisa perturbadora y fuerza abrumadora; por su parte Sougo pasa casi todo el día haciendose el tonto por ahí o durmiendo en horas que no debería, en realidad no importa que lo haga pero no justo en este momento, ese par me ha dejado solo ordenando papeles que incluso el profesor debería estar ordenando. Los mataré.

Pero primero, debo encontrar a alguno de esos dos para hacerlos pagar como se debe. Si no me equivoco Sougo debe estar dormido en alguna banca en el campus, por eso me dirijo ahí.

Pero cuando llego el no esta por ninguna parte, excelente, seguro ya brinco una barda y se fue de la escuela.

-¡Bastardo!

O tal vez no, seguro esta peleando con esa chica china de nuevo, ire ahi y lo llevaré a que me ayude con nuestro trabajo. Es detras de uno de los edificios edificios por donde pude escuchar la voz de aquella molesta chiquilla.

-Sougo ven aqui y ayudame con el tra...

Lo que mis ojos han presenciando ocurrio en camara lenta aproximandamente una milesma de segundo, por alguna razón me ha dado una especie de vergüenza acompañado de una incomodidad por la mirada de esos dos.

-Me equivoque de sádico perdón

Fue lo ultimo que dije antes de dar media vuelta alejandome a pasos acelerados de esos dos. ¡Maldición!, si Sougo no sabia hacer otra cosa que fastidiarme la vida sin motivo alguno ¿como sera ahora que SI tiene motivo? Ademas esta esa otra pregunta, ¿desde cuando el y la chiquilla...?, no deberian hacer eso aquí, ¿que haran si el profesor los ve?

Debo calmarme, eso no me incumbe, Sougo es un idiota y yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, nada que ver. Pero... ¿Si los descubren?, ese idiota es del comite de disciplina hablarian mal de nosotros por el comportamiento inapropiado, quiero decir, no se debe tomar a la ligera andar "besandose" detras de un edificio. Deberia decir algo antes de que alguien los acuse, tal vez al profesor, es un idiota pero la chiquilla es algo asi como su hija.

-¿Toshiro-san?-. Escucho alguien hablarme por la espalda, es ella

-¿Que?-. Le pregunto

-Estas muy sudado... ¿Te pasa algo?-. Me pregunta

-Buscaba a Kondo-san para que me ayude con algo-. Contesté

-Oh ya veo, si ves a Sou-chan tambien, dile que por favor no llegue tarde hoy a casa-. Es lo último que me dice antes de salir corriendo a su clase

Esa chica va en tercer año y es la hermana mayor del estupido de Sougo. ¿Así que ese idiota llega tarde a su casa?, siempre se va temprano... La chiquilla, tiene lógica, se va temprano, sus peleas disminuyeron un diez por ciento y por si fuera poco ella se ha unido a molestarme. Ese par tiene algo mas haya de sus peleas y lo que vi lo confirma. Pero eso no se debe de hacer en una escuela, debo hacer algo para arreglarlo.

Aunque eso hara que Sougo me odie mas de lo que ya lo hace.

Pero, ese idiota debe aprender que hay cosas que no se deben hacer, ademas parece que la ha preocupado a ella...

Esta decido, hablare con el profesor cuando su clase termine.

Regreso a mis deberes completamente solo, despues de eso me dirijo a la ultima clase y "sorpresivamente" Sougo y la chiquilla acaban castigados por el profesor. De alguna manera u otra siento como si Sougo me asesinara con la mirada, ya se por qué pero no esta justificado. Al final las clases terminan, el profesor lleva a Sougo y a la chiquilla a su lugar de castigo y eso me impide poder hablar con el.

Y pareciendo como si yo tambien estuviese castigado me quedo mas horas terminando el estupido trabajo del comité, una, dos horas es lo que me toma gracias al par que me abandonó.

Hasta que finalmente logro salir, camino por los pasillo hasta llegar a la salida y ahi estan ese par, caminan juntos y puedo escuchar sus gritos e insultos; eso me hace recordar que siempre terminamos siendo Kondo-san y yo lo que limpiamos el desastre que hacen, pero, hoy no hicieron gran desastre, de hecho ya tiene dias que sus desastres son minimos.

La chiquilla le sonrie a Sougo, raro en ella, es tan escandalosa gritando que lo odia, incluso a mi y a Kondo-san, pero ella sonríe pareciendo feliz al mismo tiempo que Sougo sostiene su mano y le sonrie pareciendo ser mas feliz.

¿Acaso Sougo?... No podria creerlo, un chico sádico como el...

En realidad, no soy alguien que se involucraria en algo así, si ellos dos tienen un secreto así no deberia decirlo, aunque seguro ya lo sabe todo el mundo por que son un par de indiscretos.

-Yo no vi nada, ni dire nada asi que no vayan a molestarme y Sougo tu hermana dijo que llegaras temprano a casa

Es lo unico que les digo al pasar al lado de la "feliz pareja", les doy dos semanas. Conozco a Sougo, si duran mas incluso considerare apoyarlos.


End file.
